Computing devices (e.g., network devices) often include some amount of circuitry (e.g., circuit components (resistors, transistors, capacitors, inductors, diodes, power sources, transformers, modulators, oscillators, sensors, etc.), wires, wire traces, etc.) through which electric current may flow and/or be manipulated in some way. Such circuitry may, for example, be packaged as an integrated circuitry package, which, in turn, may be attached in some way to a circuit board (e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB)). Such a circuit board may provide electrical connections and/or mechanical support for any number of integrated circuitry packages, and may be attached to such integrated circuitry packages using any type of attachment technique. For example, an integrated circuitry package may be attached to a PCB using a ball grid array (BGA), which may have, for example, an array of solder bumps to be soldered to connection points, which may be referred to as via pads, on a PCB.
Electrical signal propagation paths within an integrated circuitry package may have characteristic impedances. Electrical traces within a given layer of a circuit board may also have characteristic impedances. Such impedances may or may not match one another. Additionally, once electrical signals transition from an integrated circuitry package to a circuit board, the signals may propagate through any number of layers of the circuit board using conductive vias. Such vias may carry the signals to a specific layer of a circuit board to intersect with one or more electrical traces for propagating the signals through the layer of the circuit board to some destination. The transition from the via to an electrical trace of the circuit board often has at least a temporary effect on impedance. Such a change in impedance may cause a reflection of at least a portion of the electric and/or magnetic fields associated with a propagating electric signal, which may, in turn, negatively impact the integrity of the electrical signal.